Don and Jess: Grounds for Deception
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Final episode of season five FA MS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. IT'S THE LAST EPISODE FOR SEASON FIVE!! Ok got that out of my system. Now as we know in this one Jess is out of town and two stories ago I laid out where exactly she is. So we'll have a phone conversation with Don and Jess, and Jess and Stella before Stella heads to Greece then Jess will come home and then we'll see Don tell Mac to 'go after your girl' and again Don's worry over Jess and Stella's plan will come out but it won't stay for long.

Have fun.

Disclaimer: *Lacy looks at Twitch* Do I own CSI:NY? *Twitch shakes her head* "Nope, not that I know of." *Lacy sighs in defeat* Damnit.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"What do you mean Kolovos is dead?" Don asked. "I thought you and Jess shipped him back to Greece?"

Stella sighed. "So did I. But he's back here and he's dead."

Don ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. " Damnit Stella. Is Jess in danger?"

"I don't know Don." Stella said hesitantly. She hadn't forgotten Don's threat if anything were to happen to Jess. "For now it's best if she lays low."

"You know she's supposed to come back from her brother's in a few days." Don said. "Needing to lay low or not, she's not gonna hide."

Stella nodded. "I know. Just make sure she's careful when she does come back. I don't know who did this or who it's going to effect."

Don looked Stella square in the eye. "I told you both this was a bad idea and I'll say again, if anything, anything at all happens to my wife Stella..."

Stella held up a hand and took a step back. "I know Don. I've got to go."

Don didn't say anything as Stella walked out of the squad room. Jarvis, who had been watching joined Don.

"Take the rest of the day and go get Jess." Jarvis said. "Bring her home and keep her safe."

Don again said nothing but nodded looking at Jarvis showing his thanks and left. He got all the way to his car and inside before leaning his head against the wheel and letting out his fear for Jess. He did nothing as tears fell down his face.

(A/N: Please no one get mad that I made Don cry. We all know how upset he was over this whole thing. He needed to let it out.)

He finally calmed down as his cell rang.

"Flack."

The slight shake in Don's voice was noticeable.

"Don are you ok?"

Don felt himself relax and calm further when he heard Jess' voice.

"I am now."

"What happened?"

Don explained everything that Stella had told him and then told her that Jarvis had all but ordered him to go and get her.

"Alright I'll be waiting when you get here. Do you remember the way?"

Don thought for a minute. "Yeah I remember. I'll be there in a few hours." he paused. "Jess I love you."

"I love you too Don."

He hung up and after taking one more deep breath he started the car and drove off.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked at her cell after hanging up, biting her lip nervously. She knew Don was pissed and since Stella was the one to tell him...she had to call her friend and make sure Don didn't do any damage.

"Bonasera"

"Stella it's Jess."

"I take it Don called you."

"Yeah are you ok?"

"Do you mean after finding Kolovos dead or after filling Don in?"

"Both."

"Finding Kolovos was a shock but I tell you Jess I have never seen Don that angry before."

"He's upset Stel, he has every right to be angry. I'm just sorry it was directed at you."

"No that's where it belonged. I brought you into this and he was right, it was a bad idea. What are you going to do?"

"Don's on his way to get me. Jarvis basically ordered him to bring me home."

"I'm sorry this is taking you away from your family."

"That's alright. If there is someone after me then I want to be as far from them as possible so nothing happens to them. How did Mac take it."

"Not good. I handed in my badge."

Jess' eyes bugged. "You quit?"

"Yeah it's a long story and I'll tell you about it later. I have to go."

Jess sighed. "Ok be careful Stella."

"You too."

Jess hung up her phone again and went back into her brother's house. She kept quiet since the kids were napping and walked into the kitchen were Dan and Liz were.

"I have to leave early guys." Jess said.

Liz frowned. "How come?"

Jess bit her lip again. Dan recognized this from when they were kids.

"Don't worry Butterfly you don't have to tell us." Dan said. "Just tell me you'll call when everything settles down."

Jess smiled at how well her brother knew her. No amount of distance could break the bound that Jess had with three of her brothers.

"I promise." she said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Dan asked since he had picked Jess up and driven her to his place.

Jess shook her head. "No Don'll be here in a couple of hours to get me."

Liz placed her hand on Jess' arm. "Come on, I'll help you pack."

Jess smiled and followed her sister-in-law.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don arrived at Dan's house and pulled into the drive. Before he got out of the car he took a moment to collect himself. While he may let things show in front of Jess, his in-laws were another story. It wasn't that he didn't trust them it was just something he had never done. He always had his strong brave front up, even with family. Jess was the only one to see him weak. And it would take a lot more then what was going on now for him to break in front of someone else. He climbed out of the car and headed to the house. Knocking on the door as he opened it, Don was greeted by his two neices.

"Uncle Don!" they shouted.

Don smiled and kneeled down to hug them. "And how are you two?"

Jess walked into the room and watched Don and the girls with a smile. Liz stepped up beside her.

"He's going to make a great father." Liz said.

Jess nodded, keeping her eyes on her husband. "Yeah he is." She moved towards Don. "Babe."

Don looked up from the girls and met his wife's gaze. "Excuse me ladies, I have to say hi to your aunt."

Mattie and Anna turned and watched Don walk over to Jess and kiss her. Both screwed up their faces.

"Eww!" they said.

Liz laughed and Don and Jess pulled apart. They both had smiles on, keeping up their walls around their family.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The ride home was silent, the only show of the tension was Don's grip on Jess' hand. They arrived home but neither moved from the car.

"Jarvis called me as I drove up to get you." Don said.

Jess looked at him. "What'd he say?"

"He asked if we wanted to take time off until everything settled down." Don said. "I told him Flacks don't hide."

Jess gave a small smile. "That's right we don't."

They finally got out of the car and headed inside. They were not prepared to see Mac standing outside their apartment door.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" Jess asked.

Mac looked at them. "Stella went to Greece."

Don knew this was a serious situation but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Then what are you doing here?" Don asked.

Mac looked shocked. "What?"

Jess helped Don out. "Mac I know you're not happy with Stella and I for going behind your back but she needs you right now."

"Go after her Mac and don't come back until she's ready to come home." Don said.

Mac seemed to think about their words before smiling and leaving.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Two days later Don and Jess were relaxing at home after work when the phone rang. Jess grabbed it and answered.

"Flack residence."

"Hey Jess it's Stella."

Jess sat up and mouthed who it was to Don. "Hey Stel, you back in the country?"

"Yeah Mac and I are home. That's why I called and also to say thank you."

Jess frowned. "For what?"

"Sending Mac after me."

Jess smiled. She knew Stella sounded a little distracted. "Well you're welcome. Now go back to your guy and I'll go back to mine."

Stella laughed. "Bye Jess."

"Bye Stel."

Jess hung up the phone and laid back down in front of Don. They were on the couch watching TV.

"So sending Mac to Greece was a good thing." Don guessed from what he heard.

Jess laughed. "A very good thing."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So what do you think? A good way to end my following of the series and a good way to set off my version of season six? Yeah? Ok. So one thing before I sign off. I have set up a forum for my readers. The purpose for this is you all know I'm going to need help writing season six and this is no longer just my series. This series belongs to all of you. Everyone who reads it. And I want you all to have a hand in helping write it. The forum is called My Season Six under the category of CSI NY. So go check it out and I look forward to everyone's help. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. See you in season six!

End Transmission

SARAH HERE!! WHOOP! Season 6 and we're high and mighty!! Yeah, grammar galore for me to edit. YAY! And like school has gone from high to low in the matter of days, even though I was out for 3 whilst sick. Yes, I'm still sick, but I'm also on meds. And that pretty much makes me loopier than normal, which for some of you who know, is pretty loopy. I've posted a poll on my page for you Harry Potter fans, asking if you want me to integrate Ginny into the trio's journey during book 7. Yes, she'd still be under age, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. You'll see! Just go, vote, and yes, the storyline will be canon so, no there isn't any Harry/Luna WHATSOEVER! So sorry Lacy!! *giggles madly* Yes, I must leave before I freak out on you!! Kisses!! ~SARAH!

I voted Sarah and you will be surprised to know that I said go for it. I want to see what you do.


End file.
